The Core Center Grant for Vision Research at the University of Pittsburgh is the cornerstone of the ophthalmic research efforts in the Pittsburgh area. This is a particularly exciting time for eye research in the Pittsburgh area because current recruitment efforts are adding new vision scientists to an already outstanding group of investigators. Our Core Modules are designed to be responsive to the meeds of these scientists for cutting edge technology and methodology. The goal of our Vision Research Center is to continue to bring about synergistic benefits for the individual researchers, to stimulate collaborative research, and to provide research resources in an efficient, cost- effective manner. The four proposed modules occupy 1,000 square feet in the Eye & Ear Institute, which serves as the home of the Vision Research Center. The Core Grant Modules and their specific aims are as follows: The Tissue Culture and Hybridoma Module provides the facilities, expertise, and technical assistance required to propagate cells from ocular or other tissues for use in studies of the visual and visual disorders. This modules also assists research to generate, purify, and conjugate monoclonal antibodies for in vivo and in vitro studies. The Molecular Biology provides ophthalmic research with access to the equipment and expertise required to incorporate molecular biological technology into their overall research schemes. The Imaging Module provides the facilities and necessary technology for specimen preparation, for structural analysis through light, EM, and confocal microscopy, and for qualitative and quantitative analysis of confocal and digital images. The Electronic Workshop Module is responsible for the design, construction, and repair of laboratory instruments. Emphasis is on the development of computer-controlled systems for performing experiments and processing data. Our Center is strongly committed to the concept that vision research is most effective when it incorporate a multi-disciplinary approach involving cross-fertilization of a variety of basic science and clinical disciplines. The four proposed modules will provide state-of-the-art Core facilities that will facilitate an integration of multiple approaches for research programs ranging from studies of fundamental cellular and molecular mechanisms to pathogenesis of blinding eye disease.